


A Late Night Talk

by BrightPeaches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightPeaches/pseuds/BrightPeaches
Summary: Ladybug and Chloe have a late-night talk.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Late Night Talk

Marinette lying on her bed trying to sleep as it was 11:00 pm and she was tired but for some reason, her mind just wouldn't let her go to sleep. She shifted in her bed trying to find the right position to fall asleep in. 

Marinette sighed quietly trying not to wake her parents and Tikki. She glanced out the window the night sky was dotted with stars no clouds in sight. The moonlight poured into her room. It felt like the night was calling her. Maybe if she spent some time swinging around Paris it would help her clear her head.

In a split second, she decided she would go out for a little while. She looked around the room and spotted Tikki in the bed Marinette made her. She hopped off her bed and transformed then left through her sunroof. 

Ladybug swung through Paris the cool night air flowed through her hair. She moved the same route she does so often on her patrols. As she was swinging by the Hotel owned by Chloe's father, she caught a glimpse of someone on the roof. 

Ladybug out of curiosity stopped on a nearby roof to see who it was. When she got a good look, she was surprised to see Chloe was the one sitting on one of the chairs on the roof. She also seemed to be curled up. Chloe didn't seem like a confident self at all she looked rather glum.

Ladybug contemplating leaving Chloe there to sulk but she knew if she would leave now, she would feel a bit guilty. Ladybug sighed she really didn't like being a good person sometimes. 

Ladybug took her yo-yo and swung down to the roof where the girl was. 

When her feet hit the roof, Chloe turned to look at the super hereon.

"Ladybug?" Chloe blinks at the hero now that Ladybug got a proper look at her make-up was gone. She looked so different without it, maybe less bratty too.

"hey, how are you?" Ladybug forced a smile. 

"could be better" Chloe muttered this surprised the hero normally she would be hugging her and "asking" for a picture. 

"well you want to talk about it?" she asked the blond rather awkwardly.

Chloe gestures for Ladybug to sit on the chair next to her. Ladybug took up the girl's offer and took the seat.

Once Ladybug sat with Chloe in silence for a few moments Ladybug was about to say something then Chloe finally spoke.

"I never thought anyone would really like me or stick around for very long. I mean my mom left me and my dad when I was five. All I wanted since then was her to come back and love me and my dad but now that she is back everything isn't like I thought it would be." Chloe turns to the hero when Ladybug puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure your dad loves you right?" Ladybug asks 

Chloe shrugs "More than my mom at least" Chloe's tone wavers she sounds as though she was about to cry.

"My own mother doesn't even know my own name! And she and dad always fight now it almost seems like it would be better if it was just me and dad again" Chloe exclaims tears threatening to spill. 

Ladybug gave her a sympathetic look as she squeezes Chloe's shoulder. 

"well, you have your friends and classmates?" Ladybug asks

"My classmates don't like me and I don't have many friends other than Sabrina and Adrien. Adrien has his own new friends and he doesn't even seem to like me. And the reason he is my friends because his dad and my dad talk often. And because we were friends since we were little." the blond explains emotion in her voice is thick.

"oh" was all Ladybug could respond with

"Sometimes it seems Sabrina doesn't even like me and only is friends with me because she would feel bad ghosting me" Chloe rants while she spoke they seemed to be some pain and anger in her voice.

The tears that were threatening to spill before started to fall now and she looked away from Ladybug as if she was ashamed for crying, 

Ladybug gently spoke "I get it. Sometimes I wonder if my friends even like hanging around me since I always seem to waste their time. I have to run off to be Ladybug and since they have no idea, I'm Ladybug I end up lying to them and leaving them." regret seeping into her voice as she told the rich girl of her struggles. 

Chloe dries her tears and looks and Ladybug her eyes red from crying. "at least people like you" she sighs

"well why do you think they don't like you?" the hero asks

"I mean I am not the nicest to them..." the blond admits sheepishly 

"well, maybe you could try to be nicer to them?" Ladybug suggests 

"How do I even do that?" Chloe asks trying not to look too excited

"well, maybe you could start by saying sorry then show them you are actually sorry by completing them on their outfit and maybe try and befriend some of them by inviting them to sit with at lunch. Or throw them a party and be a good host and make sure they all have a good time?" offers Ladybug.

"do you really think they will even want to show up at the party?" Chloe asks her voice uncertain

Ladybug nods while giving her a small smile "I do" 

"Thanks, Ladybug" 

"your welcome" 

Ladybug stands up "you should get some rest it's late" 

Chloe stands up finally uncurling herself "yeah I should." 

With that Ladybug took her yo-yo and swung home.

That went way better then she thought maybe she actually got Chloe to be good! She actually could have helped not only Chloe but the whole class in the process. She will probably go see her again as Ladybug soon.

When she gets in her room, she DE transforms and puts Tikki in her bed and places some cookies next to her bed. 

Marinette flops on her bed and instantly falls asleep.


End file.
